Kaosu no o season 1
by shawtaran608
Summary: Come along on the journey of a lifetime. Join Naruto and all new found friends as they have grand adventures on angel island, discovering the islands mysteries all with a new enemy in the horizon all this in more in the series premiere of season one of kaosu no o
1. First steps to adventure

* * *

**Okay so recently I have gotten back into all things Sonic and because I like Naruto so much I decided to make this story. I got inspiration from Naruto the next chaos and Naruto stories where only women have chakra. So if your a fan of those stories expect some similarities. I'm going to have the genders balanced by giving women chakra and men chi abilities and martial arts, that way their not lopsided like in most kunoichi only naruto stories.**

 **There are going to be some other anime males in the story how many/who just read and find out, naruto is going to have six older sisters ( all twins separately ) already decided who.**

 **Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) and Tier Harribel (Bleach) oldest twins**

 **Rias Gremory (Highschool dxd) and Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) second twins**

 **Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze (OC) and Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze ( kinda canon but mostly OC) last twins**.

 **Also sonic the hedgehog characters (except sonic and shadow) will be in this story (old and new but not all of them). No comic reference though mostly cause i don't read them.** **Finally I plan on Naruto's adventures becoming a t.v. show within this story.** **Disclaimer: I own nothing but oc's and original techniques any and all flames will be ignored if you don't like it don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Steps to Adventure

 **-Music: SatAM unused soundtrack 04 (burning way past cool)** **Oh yeah, yeah!.**

The opening scene shows a large open field with swirling hills, rocky cliffs, and a looping river. Suddenly something fast rocketed across the river, making rainbows shoot into the sky from the mist created.

 **Gotta rocket, gotta juice it,I'm hypersonic ultra cool.**

The speeding object kept moving, causing large dust clouds to follow it. The scene moved down, showing the object moving from the side before it makes a sharp turn coming forward showing the object to be a twelve year old Naruto.

 **Gotta blast off, gotta move it, I'm burning way past cool!.**

Naruto continued running at incredible speeds before he sped up, going faster than before. He started started jumping, flipping, and spinning over rocky obstacles before running up the side of a mountain reaching the top in seconds. He was then shown at the top of the mountain looking over the view with his arms crossed and a smirk.

 **Technotronic, freedom fighting, I'm defining super cool!.**

The next scene shows a beautiful tan orange haired girl petting a small blue creature, then it shows a silver blonde man training, then a dark blonde boy working on a biplane, with a bigger older purple haired boy tinkering with a device.The scene then showed a redhead teen standing next to giant green emerald with his arms crossed.

 **I've got talents; way amazing!. I ain't nobody's fool!.**

The next scene shows a dirty blonde haired girl with a robotic left arm and legs, standing next to a brown haired girl. Scene shifts to show a tan haired little girl playing with a small blue creature.

 **Gotta rocket, gotta juice it, I'm hypersonic ultra cool**

The scene flashes to show a rotund man with a large moustache grinning evilly, while robots snatch innocent animals and people. The next scene shows the animals and people being turned into robots before flashing to the rotund man riding in a hovercraft, while a robot army marches below him. Behind him a huge shadowy after image appears before glowing red eyes flash.

 **Gotta blast off, keep on moving, Keep on burning way past cool!**

The scene changes to show everybody fight the robot army, holding back robots from advancing before almost being overwhelmed, until a super fast blur of movement comes through smashing and slicing the robots. The blur stopped to reveal Naruto dusting his hands off while everyone cheered, then a shadowed figure land a distance away kicking up a lot of dust. Naruto turned to face it before he and the figure dashed at each other.

 **You know I'm burning way past cool!**

The closing scene show them clashing causing a huge flash of light just before it clears showing a clear sky, when red energy appears taking on a solid shape forming the title:

 **Kaosu no o** **Music stops**

* * *

Throughout the world there are many wonders from the animals to the environment. The most amazing of these wonders are humans, from the women who use chakra to the men who use chi. At first the social order was lopsided because the priestess of six paths was only able to make women use chakra but then monks came along willing to teach all wanted to know the ways of chi manipulation.

As time went on chi manipulation fell out of practice with women, but with men they kept advancing with until they came to be on equal standing with women. Soon after as kunoichi began making way as a military centered job, with clans coming into existence along with bloodline limits.

As kunoichi became more common so did chi manipulators who, along with chi, learned and created many superhuman martial arts. Chi master's set up temples, dojo's, and schools to teach future male the arts passed down, as time went on all things came to be at peace.

While men chi users could reproduce with any woman and, whether boy or girl did not have to worry about their children not being able to use chi. Women, kunoichi more specific, had to come up with a way to guarantee the more females would be born. So they created a seal that temporarily gives women male genitals to ensure that females would be born, so that clans could be pure.

While this method mostly resulted in the birth of a girl, there have been rare cases that boys are born from a female on female union. Usually boys born into a female clan are put in the orphanage, but even more rare some are kept within the clan.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, whisker marks and all, was one such boy being born the youngest of seven and the only boy between Minako Namikaze the Fourth Hokage a SS-rank kunoichi and Kushina Uzumaki the red hot habanero a S-rank kunoichi, both with great reputations and even greater skills to back it up. Currently walking down the main road towards home was are blonde haired, nine year old, male protagonist, Naruto had on a white silk shirt with gold trimming with the sleeves being too long and Black shorts with gold flames on the hem, ending the look was a pair of black sandals.

Naruto had his hands behind his head so his sleeves wouldn't dangle, in truth he hated the clothes his family got him, always made him feel like a target. For one thing his clothes were too flashy and expensive and for another the slightest tug can cause them to rip. As he was walking he couldn't help but hear the hushed whispers of the men and women as they noticed him.

"Hey isn't that the little cutie of the Hokages family." Asked one woman to her friend with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah I can't believe he's out by himself without one of his siblings." The other one replied with a blush on her cheeks.

"You think we can go over there and talk to him, maybe if we close now we can stay around him all the time." The first one said with hands on her cheeks that had an atomic blush on them.

Naruto, hearing every word, frowned he just didn't understand how every female he met always fond over him, saw him as a glass doll to be cared for, or treated like a precious treasure. He really just didn't understand that he wasn't any different from anyone else, sure he was a boy born and kept in a kunoichi family but that didn't make him special.

The men on the other hand where the exact opposite.

"Oh Kami it's that little brat again." One man harshly whispered, glaring at Naruto.

"Ugh why did he have to come out today, I don't want to watch as every female swoons and bends over for him." The other one snarled.

Naruto frowned even more after hearing both men, it's not like he asked for them to treat him that way. As Naruto was still in his thoughts, he was approached by one of the local boys of the village.

"Hey Naruto want to play tag with us." The boy asked, taking Naruto out of his thoughts as he grinned while nodding, excited about play with another male his age.

Just before Naruto could run off to play with them, a ANBU appeared out of nowhere, startling both Naruto and the boy.

"Naruto-sama your family is expecting you home at once." the ANBU said telling a half truth, Naruto's family was expecting him home but the ANBU didn't want Naruto getting hurt play with the other boys. Also the fact that she could carry him home didn't hurt either.

"Can't I play with them for just a bit." Naruto asked wanting to play and make friends like a normal kid.

"I am sorry Naruto-sama but I must get you before family starts worrying." the ANBU replied.

"Bu-" before Naruto could get a word out the ANBU grabbed him and shunshin away, leaving a boy both confused and a little upset at not making a new friend.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Uzumaki Namikaze compound

 **XXXXXXXX**

Naruto and the kunoichi appeared at the front gate of his family's compound, before she escorted him inside.

The compound as a whole was large and very grand with the traditional Japanese design. Large yard full of small but grand statuses, a long walkway to the front door, and two large koi ponds in the front. Because first and foremost this is a kunoichi family, the backyard was just a very large training field for his mother's and sisters to use. As Naruto came up to the front door, he reached for the handle to open it, but one of the kunoichi guarding the front opened it for him.

"There you go Naruto-sama." Said the kunoichi with a smile. Naruto smiled back, with a little bit of strain, as he walked inside.

"I'm home." Naruto called out as closed the door behind him.

All of a sudden, with what could be described as the sound of stampeding bull, Naruto was tackled to the ground by a red and yellow blur. Opening his eyes after the impact Naruto looked down at his chest to see what hit him, looking up at him where two pair of violet/blue eyes belonging to his older twin sisters Narumi and Naruko.

"Naruto, where have you been, your onee-samas have missed you." Narumi said with a cute pout.

"Maybe he just wanted make us worry just so we would jump on him." Naruko said also with cute pout, that morphed into a loving smile.

"You know what this calls for Narumi." said Naruko her face turning flirtatious.

"Yes I know." Narumi replied with her own flirty look.

"THREE WAY KISS!" They both called before locking lips with their brother.

Both girls had their eyes closed as they kissed Naruto on the lips. Both girls moaned as they savored the taste of their brother's lips.

"Oh my." Came a voice.

"I didn't know you guys felt that way about each other." another voice said.

Narumi and Naruko opened their eyes to see that they weren't kissing Naruto, they were kissing each other. Their eyes widened before they quickly broke apart with a wet smack, both were wiping their mouths, spitting, and gagging, before turning to their older twin sister's Rias and Yang.

"NARUTO!" they both yelled as Rias smiled teasingly and Yang laughed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

WITH NARUTO

 **XXXXXXXX**

Naruto, after escaping from Narumi and Naruko, walked into the kitchen, grabbing a pan and some vegetables, rice, chicken, and some soy sauce to make some stir fry. Just before he could get started someone grabbed the pan from him, starting up the stove placing the pan on it to heat up and started chopping the vegetables. Naruto look at who it was he couldn't help but sigh.

"Erza I can make my own food." Naruto said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Nonsense brother you just go play while your onee-chan makes your food." Erza replied with a confident smile, placing some oil in the hot before putting the rice in.

"You know sooner or later you're all going to have to let me learn on my own, you can't cook for me forever." Naruto said with growing frustration at not being able to do anything for himself.

Erza's smile turned into a grin before she replied "Nonsense little brother onee-chan will always be there for you, especially to cook." She said.

"I hope not, it be easier to teach me, your cooking is a deathwish." Naruto mutter under his breathe with a deadpan look on his face.

"What was that?" Erza asked not fully hearing Naruto.

"I said the rice is on fire." naruto replied with a straight face.

Erza looked at Naruto blinking before looking at the stove to see that, indeed the rice was on fire. Erza freaked out and quickly put the fire out before the smoke alarms could go off… again.

"I'm going upstairs how about we let mom cook from now on, you just stick to fighting."

Erza's response was just nervous laugh and smile. Naruto just shook his head and walked up the stairs to his room.

When Naruto got up to his room he shut the door before going to his bed to lay down. As he was laying down he began to think about his short nine years of life so far, for as long as he could remember any and everything had been done for him by every female he ever met. From his aunts Oroko, Jirona, and Tsunade to his mother's and older siblings to just random female off the street. While at first this kind of life is great as he got older Naruto found this lifestyle to be boring and quiet ridiculous fast, he couldn't do anything for himself and when he says anything he means anything. He couldn't run somewhere, pick up something, or read something without some random kunoichi carrying him, picking up the object, or his family taking the book saying he didn't need to worry himself about learning something hard and giving him a fairytale book instead (which he immediately threw into the trash when no was looking). While most would kill for this kind life they'd get bored with it quickly, Naruto figured that he should learn how to do hard work and live on his own now so that he does not end up an idiot depending on others all the time. Hell his family won't even let go to a civilian school, that's how ridiculous his life is right now.

As Naruto continued to lay on his bed a knock on his door shook him from his thoughts, Naruto got up and opened the door.

Standing there was another of his older sister's Tier Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Brother dinner's ready." Tier said before grabbing him by the wrist and bringing him down stairs to the dinner table.

Naruto was sat down at the table by his sister, who sat down across from her twin, he took the time to look around at his family.

First were Narumi and Naruko, who were older than him by one year, both were ten years old and cute. They were the youngest fraternal twins with a lot in common. Both share the same hairstyle, eyes, nose, mouth, and face shape but other than that they were completely different. Both became the host of the Kyuubi no Yoko at one years old, when a rogue Uchiha attacked Kushina releasing the beast in the process. Naruto was just born at the time when it all happened, during all the chaos the third Hokage sealed the Bijuu inside the girls at the cost of her life, while Minako kept Kushina alive. Narumi was the more mature of the two, sporting red hair like their mother Kushina done up in pigtails that came to the nape of her neck, with violet/blue eyes, a pale complexion, and whisker marks on her cheeks.

Naruko was the more immature and playful of the two, blonde haired like Minako in the shape of pigtails at the nape of her neck, slight tan complexion, violet/blue eyes, and whisker marks on her cheeks.

Naruto looked towards the second set of twins in the family.

Rias and Yang Uzumaki Namikaze, the second oldest fraternal twins older than him by two years.

At just eleven years old one could already tell that these two would be great beauties in the future.

Rias the redhead was an elegant beauty in the making, her red hair reaching her upper backand a single strand stick up on her head, shining blue eyes and a pale complexion she was beginning to develop into a real woman. She's teasing but mature, acting just like a princess to any and all she met only her family and close personal friends knew how ridiculous she could be.

If Rias was elegance than Yang was a exotic beauty with wild blonde hair that reached the middle of her back and bright violet eyes. She was fun loving and playful always down for a good time. Side note she has the tendency to tell bad puns and hates people messing with her hair.

Naruto look to the last and oldest pair of twins Erza and Tier.

When it came to mature Erza was the prime example.Though she's only twelve years old she was already beautiful with her long red hair, pale complexion, and violet eyes she is the splitting image of Kushina. Her age doesn't reflect her behavior, she's always trying to be responsible for her younger siblings especially Naruto.although the most mature at times, she can be the most erratic, fun fact she has a monster sweet tooth and is an absolutely awful cook.

One word to describe Tier, calm, even when she was younger she seemed calm, collected, and generally unaffected by anything around her. Just like her twin she was beautiful if a little bit more exotic, her short blonde hair with three single strand with beads in them, light blue eyes, and deep tan complexion she really stood out among her family.

As Naruto continued looking around at his family he noticed that his mother Kushina was speaking to him.

"What was that Kaa-san?" Naruto asked

"Two things, first call me Kaa-chan." Naruto sweatdropped at this. "And second I said you should eat your food before it gets cold." Kushina replied with a smile.

Naruto looked around to see the rest of his family waiting for him, that was enough for him to start eating and everyone else to start after him. Once Naruto was done he got up with his plate and went to the sink to wash it. Just as he was about to turn on the water Yang grabbed the plate from him before he could wash it himself.

"Yang I can wash my own plate." Naruto said in annoyance.

"Don't be silly just go upstairs and play don't worry about a yang, big sis has got this." Yang said wash his plate making a terrible pun as she did.

"ugh Yang that pun was horrible." said Erza

"Your just jealous you can't be as funny as me." Yang countered.

Naruto had already went upstairs before Yang and Erza could really start arguing. When he got to his room he laid down on his bed and once again started thinking about his life, he couldn't do anything for himself his family, while he loves them dearly, could be completely overwhelming. He couldn't go anywhere without them worrying, hell one time when he was running he fell and scraped his knee, no blood barely more than three scraps, but his family panicked and rushed him to the hospital like he broke his leg.

Naruto heard Minako telling everyone that she was going upstairs to rest early for an early morning tomorrow. Naruto got off his bed to go talk to his parental mother.

As he entered his parents room he immediately averted his eye with a blush on his face from seeing his mom in lingerie and stockings.

"Geez mom put some clothes on i need to talk to you!" Naruto exclaimed still turned away with an atomic blush.

Minako, seeing her sons blush, giggled before walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace, kissing him on the cheek as she did so.

"What is it that my sweet little boy wants?" Minako asked with a smile.

Naruto, upon seeing his mom wouldn't put on clothes or let him go, cleared his throat.

"I was hoping you would let me go to the new technology advancements exhibit at the history museum next week?" Naruto asked hoping against all odds that she would say yes.

Minako sighed having had these kinds of talks with Naruto before, she knew he was a very curious child and wished to explore the world and all of its mysteries but she just couldn't let him go off by himself or to the museum no less, no need for him to fill his little head with unnecessary things.

"Naruto, you know mommy doesn't want you going and filling your head with dangerous and unneeded things like that. What if you get lost, or you get kidnapped by some shady kunoichi, or worse you try to get too involved with this kind of stuff and get hurt, your mommy just couldn't handle it if that happens." Minako said trying to get Naruto to understand, she really hopes he gets out of this rebellious stage of his.

"But mom I won't get hurt, it's just the museum." Naruto pleaded trying to get his way for once.

Just as Minako was about to reply, the door opened to reveal Kushina and his two oldest sisters coming in looking at naruto with concern.

"Naruto, sweetie, listen we know you want to learn more but you don't need to you just sit and let us take care of you, you don't have to lift a finger." Kushina said really trying to show Naruto how much better his life is now then it could be.

"Yeah ototo you have the best life imaginable, a loving family, all the best and latest toys, expensive designer clothes, and everything is done for you." Erza said not understanding why her younger brother kept making a fuss about this over and over again.

For a moment everything was silent in that the family believed they had gotten through to Naruto, but noticed how he was trembling and how his bangs covered his eyes, just as they were about to try and comfort him Naruto spoke.

"It's not fair, I just want to be normal to do normal kid things like run, jump, and play but instead I'm cooped up in an oversized house almost 24/7 not able to do a thing for myself. You know when I was walking home a boy my age asked to play with me, I was so excited at the thought of make a friend, my first male friend at that, but just before I could say yes some random ANBU, who was more than likely watching me from the shadows, jumped down and basically told me that I can't play with that kid and his friends but basically dragged me back home. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel, how that makes you look to me whenever one of you or some random kunoichi act's that way? It's like you all see as some object instead of just your son, I'm not some glass doll, I'm a human being." Naruto finally said looking at his family with angry tears spilling from his eyes.

Unknown to everyone just outside the door where the four other members of the family, who had tears in their eyes after hearing their little brother open up so deeply on how he feels about his life now.

Kushina and Minako were shocked to say the least to hear their little baby boy talk with such a fierce tone about his life and how much he hates it. Although they knew he would not like being able to act like a normal kid they also knew that he could be seriously hurt or worse, they weren't willing to take the chance with him.

Kushina walked up hugging Naruto's side while Minako hugged his other side, Minako sighed before speaking.

"Naruto honey, look I know it doesn't seem fair right now but you have to understand, your mommies know what their saying and doing when it comes to the outside world. We don't want to control your life we just want you to be safe."

Minako looked at Kushina for her speak next.

"Minako-chan is right Naruto the world is dangerous and you can get hurt so plea-."

Just before Kushina could finish her sentence Naruto, realizing the conversation was going nowhere, broke away from his mother's grip racing pass his sister's and the door to his room where he slammed the door shut.

The rest of the Uzumaki Namikaze family was in shock that Naruto ran off like that. Kushina was just about to go and try to comfort her baby, when she felt a hand grab her wrist holding her back. When she turned she saw Minako holding her back shaking her head.

"Leave him be Kushi-chan, he needs time to be alone and calms down we'll talk to him tomorrow." Minako said with a sad and tired look on her face.

Kushina looked hesitant a first before sighing in defeat sitting on their bed. She wanted nothing more than to go to Naruto and make him feel better if only a little bit, but she knew that Minako was right and that he needed to be alone right now to calm himself.

Tier and Erza had walked out of their parent's room noticing their younger siblings but not saying anything before walking to their shared room, pausing only briefly to glance at Naruto's door, before going in and shutting the door.

The rest of the girls went to their respective shared rooms, all thinking about what Naruto had said to their parents.

Naruto laid on his bed face buried into his pillow angry tears flowing down his face. It just wasn't fair how could they just treat him like some item, he was their son more importantly he was a person with his own needs.

"It's not fair, why can they just let me be normal, I can't anything on my own, I don't even have friends my own age who aren't connected to my sister's." Naruto said with anger and sadness in his voice.

He looked out his window to see the sunset, as he looked he saw a hummingbird inside of a golden cage rapidly moving looking for a way out, Naruto felt bad for the poor thing trapped in a cage without a way out or any form of freedom. That was until he saw the bird fly over to the cage door, seeing that the latch was loose, the hummingbird used its long beak to completely undo the latch before pushing the door and flying off.

Naruto looks at the spectacle with utter amazement before getting a determined look on his face.

'I have to leave if I want to live my own life then I have to get out of this village.'

With that in mind Naruto packed a bagful of clothes either to wear or sale for money because of the expensive fabric they were made of, now all he had to do was wait. Naruto was no fool he knew he would not be able to just up and leave like that, while he knew that there were a dozen kunoichi watching his every move whenever he's out in the village, he also knew there were even more protoling his family's compound. He'd be caught for sure if he just tried to leave with a plan.

Naruto would have to wait till they changed shifts from the alert Jounin to the slightly less alert Chunin, in between shift switches was when he could escape. When the kunoichi change shifts for guard duty they have the tendency to not pay as much attention to their surroundings as they should.

XXXXXXXX

Few hours later

XXXXXXXX

Naruto saw his chance so grabbing his bag and arranging his clothes the match his size, height, on his bed before covering it. He then proceeded to jump from the window to the bushes, he waited a bit before getting out and quickly going out of the front gate before the guards get stationed. Closing the gate he began taking the back routes and alleys as to not be seen, before jumping into a covered wagon to get out of the village.

"Today I make my own destiny."

XXXXXXXX

Uzumaki Namikaze compound

Naruto's room

XXXXXXXX

The door to Naruto's room creaked open allowing his mother Kushina to enter. She knew that Minako said that they should wait until tomorrow to talk to Naruto but she just couldn't, as a loving mother, leave her little baby boy upset without some sort of comfort.

"Naruto honey, are you awake." Kushina said with concern in her voice.

"Kaa-chan just wanted to talk to you, you know about earlier, if That's okay." Kushina said walking up to her son's bed.

Reaching out to gentle wake him "Naruto-kun please wa-." But as she touched her son's sleeping body she felt that while the shape was Naruto body was not hard like a human body at all. Kushina threw the covers off only to look down in horror at a pile of clothes shaped like Naruto.

"NARUTO." Kushina screamed out in absolute hysteria.

The scream attracted the attention of the rest of the family who look in horror at the fact that their brother/son was missing.

"ANBU." Minako called and in an instant several ANBU appeared. "My son is missing scour the village, find him, and bring him back." Minako said in a stern but panicked voice.

"N-Naruto, m-my little baby, where is my little baby?" Kushina said in a voice filled with despair and sadness.

Will their parents where getting together a search team the rest of the family where in shock with only one thought on their minds.

'Naruto where are you?'

XXXXXXXX

2 years later

XXXXXXXX

Walking down an old forest path was two figures one was a child no older than eleven years old. He was wearing a bright orange short sleeve shirt, black wrist warmers, white cargo shorts with golden zippers, a black belt with a silver buckle that had two extra black straps connected to the buckle and the back hanging at his thighs. His shoes where bright orange with white cuff socks, glossy orange soles, and three black stripe on them. The boys most distinct feature was his spikey golden blonde hair that came to the nape of his neck, clear blue eyes that could put any ocean to shame, and six whisker marks three on both cheeks. This ladies and gentlemen was Naruto.

Standing at a height of 5'3 with just one look you can see that Naruto had grown into a handsome young boy and one day be an even greater man.

"It was nice in that large village but it's even better to commute in nature, huh Silva?" Naruto asked his traveling companion.

"True Naruto, people often forget that before all of these modern village's we use to live closer to nature and lived alongside the animals in peace. Really the only places that have that kind of harmony are West and Southside island." Silva replied with a gentle smile on his face.

Silva was clearly the older of the two, standing at a height of 6'5 Silva was quite an intimidating being. He had silvery blonde hair that reached mid back and blue violet eyes that had a cold sharp edge to them at first glance but if looked closer had a softness to them. Silva was wearing a light short sleeve lavender shirt with a navy blue gi over it, navy blue martial arts pants tied tight with a lavender sash tucked into lavender leg guards, and finished off with black martial arts shoes.

Silva was by all means a handsome man at the age of 31, having a slightly angular face with a bit of feminine softness to it. His body was built for speed and power at its peak, being lean but a little on the bulkier side of the spectrum.

As the duo continued to walk along the path, Naruto couldn't help but think about all the things he had been through in the last two years. When he ran away from home to get the life of adventure he always wanted, he had gotten out on a tented wagon going outside of the village, no one noticed his presence, no one but one cloaked figure on the wagon hitching a ride with him.

Once the wagon had reached a significant distance away from the village and stopped to check supplies, Naruto hopped off and began trekking through the forest unknowingly having someone follow him.

For all his quick wit Naruto was still a child and no matter how smart he was, So it should not come as a surprise that after a few days he was lost and starving.

Just as it seemed he was going to die he was saved by the person following him. When he came to he sat up seeing that he had blanket covering him at a small campsite. He looked over to see the owner of the camp a 29 year old Silva cooking fish over the fire.

When Silva noticed Naruto awake he offered one of the fish and some water for the starving boy.

Once Naruto Was done Silva asked why he was out on his out in the woods in his own, Naruto seeing that lying to the man who saved him was not a good first impression told Silva his short life story.

After Naruto finished his tale he was scolded by Silva for his rash and very foolish actions but understood why he did what he did, so instead of sending naruto back to the village Silva had him travel with, allowing Naruto to travel and explore the world like he wanted to. While they traveled Silva made sure Naruto learned the basic knowledge every person needed to function in the world, while also teaching him survival techniques out in the wild, and along with all that he taught naruto in the art of chi and martial arts.

With all chi users there were a multitude of abilities that came with chi manipulation. Such as enhancing physical capabilities, affecting the surrounding area, barriers and cloaks of armor, and throwing blast of chi energy. While all of these abilities are amazing they alone keep men just under kunoichi in terms of power,but it's one technique that allows them to be on equal standing with women who use chakra. That technique is known as the THREE ORDERS which allows men to be equal and in some cases overshadow female chakra user's. The three orders are what separates chi users from one another because each one is different for each person, the category that they come is.

BODY

ELEMENTAL

AND SUPER ABILITY

Body ability allows for one physical attribute to be enhanced constantly and increase tenfold with chi added. The more you work your body and physical capability the more powerful it will be.

Elemental ability allows one to control one element at will, it is an advanced form of chi manipulation that can have great backlash if not trained properly. Once mastered you will be able to control your element how you see fit.

Super ability is a special power that is unique to the chi user who unlocks it and them alone, it can be power over a sub element besides the five main one's like gravity, mental strength like telekinesis, or really unique abilities like turning you skin to steel. Once unlocked and trained it will be your ace in the hole in battle.

Naruto, after learning and training his body under Silva's tutelage discovered his body ability after they took a ship to Westside island. On the country sized island he discovered that he could travel at supersonic speeds.

Now at first he couldn't withstand his own speed without hurting himself while his speed was advanced his body was not so Silva had to up his training so that his body could handle his speeds.

After an adventure on Westside island with enemies, friends and alongside training they traveled to Southside island to continue Naruto's training in a different environment. What they found on the only other country sized island was robotic mayhem that he and Silva had to stop their entire time there. (Not so subtle future story drop.)

After their grand adventures on both legendary islands they came back to the elemental nations with Naruto just unlocking his elemental ability.

Naruto looked down at his hand tensing his right arm focusing a small blue glowing vortex of wind in his palm.

When he and Silva first got a glimpse at his elemental power it was during their last days on Southside island, when it first flared it had caused a great deal of destruction and also managed to save Silva's life. When they got a closer but smaller look at it Silva informed Naruto that it was wind that had erupted from his body, just like two other chi users that Silva knew, but the difference between their's and Naruto's wind was that Naruto's had the destructive force and power of a storm within it.

Silva had said he had never seen anything like it before and that naruto would have to train hard to control it in the future.

Naruto let the vortex die as he and Silva continued to walk through the forest, till a bright light coming from the very heart of the forest shown itself.

Naruto looked on in wonder until he felt a hand on his shoulder keeping a tight grip on it.

"What's up Silva?" asked Naruto looking up over his shoulder at his mentor.

"Stopping you from running off like you usually do in theses situations." Silva replied with a knowing tone of voice having gotten used to Naruto's antics.

"But Silva what if someone is in danger we can't just ignore it, besides we might just get caught in it if whatever that is comes looking for us anyway." Naruto said with a serious look on his face.

The two stare at each other for another minute before Silva sighed finally caving.

"Stay behind me and don't do anything." Silva said with a cold tone and stoic look on his face as he walked forward with Naruto right behind him.

As that came closer to the source of the light they soon saw a purplish black orb with iridescent colors swirling on it.

"What is it?" Naruto asked with a look of awe on his face.

"I'm not sure." Silva replied his eye wide in shock. Suddenly the orb rapidly expanded engulfing both of them.

Naruto and Silva looked around inside of the see that the inside was a white void filled with iridescent colors swirling all around, they soon spotted a stone altar with a figure sitting on top of it as they got closer they saw that the figure was anything but human.

The creature standing on the altar was as tall as Naruto, had pupiless green eyes, two hair like tentacles framing it's round face, two larger tentacles going down it's back. It had a rounded horn sticking out of its head with a small brain like organ inside of it, on its large feet were two toe like appendages, on its large hands were three finger like appendages, and finally the creatures entire body seemed to be made of solid water.

Naruto stared at the strange water creature with complete shock, having never seen anything like it before in his short yet adventurous life.

Silva on the other hand kept his stoic expression, while on the inside he was shocked, he was evaluating the creature looking for any weaknesses in it should the being before them prove to be a threat, while it did not look like much Silva was not foolish enough to believe that he could just easily beat this creature.

Stepping forward Silva cleared his throat before speaking to the being.

"Who are you, are you friend or foe?" Silva questioned while his hands slowly curled into fist and where giving of wisp of blue and lavender colored chi.

The creature did not respond for a minute before both Naruto and Silva received mental messages from the being who they found was called Chaos.

They learned the history of Chaos, who was once a small creature called a chao before touching something called the master emerald and transforming into the creature standing before them.

"Cool so what happened next?" Naruto asked in excitement.

Chaos eye smiled at the boy before mentally continuing its story, it shared with them how it became the guardian god of the legendary floating continent and lived with and protected the chao and humans who lived there in peace.

"So the legends are true there was once a flying continent over thousands of years ago". Silva said in amazement having heard the story from his master many times when he was still training.

Then Chaos showed them images of it going on a rampage all because one warmongering and greedy village chief wanted more power to expand his village territory and in the process attacked and hurt many chao in the chao garden that the master emerald resided.

Naruto was shocked by these images, while Silva had a grim look on his face seeing as that although he himself had seen things of this nature and even with the help of his master and brothers stopped a few, and that this happened thousands of years ago, it still did not make it any less wrong or rage inducing.

The images shifted showing chaos transforming into a gigantic water monster that split the continent into three pieces. The right side being cast south, crashing into the ocean and eventually being called Southside island. Then the left side being cast west also crashing in the ocean and eventually being called Westside island.

Silva was shocked by this, as he knew that both islands where sacred and legendary in their own right, he like most others had no idea where the islands came from or how that came to be.

The images showed that as chaos continued it's rampage a young girl, the greedy chiefs daughter, prayed to the master emerald to help her stop chaos. So the master emerald hearing the girls plea gave the girl the power needed to stop chaos and so the chiefs daughter gave her life using her soul as the catalyst to seal chaos into the master emerald, ending it's rampage.

Naruto looked at chaos shocked, awed, and a little afraid to say the least. I mean come on can you blame him, wouldn't you be just a little afraid if you were in front of a being who basically tore apart a continent.

Silva looked at Chaos for a few minutes contemplating what to make of this creature. On one hand Chaos had not shown any hostility towards him or Naruto and curiously enough shared it's life story with them, on the other he just saw how powerful this creature truly is and while silva knew he was powerful, he also knew that he had limits and that without his brothers here he would surely die.

"How is it that you escaped?" Asked silva truly wanting to know how this being got out of such a powerful seal.

Naruto and Silva where show how the chief's daughter's soul, which acted as the catalyst for the seal, had passed on so the seal became incredibly weak and within three years Chaos was able to escape.

"So what do you want now?" Naruto asked

Chaos looked at both of them before mentally replying that it wanted two things: peace and a successor.

Both Naruto and Silva looked at chaos with wide eyes, not because of the first answer but because of the second. A successor to a being this powerful thoughts like that was both frightening and awe inspiring.

Naruto looked at Silva with large sparkling eye thinking that was about to get some amazing power from Chaos and become even greater than he already was, left Naruto awestruck. Silva on the other hand was shocked that this creature standing before them was going to give him power that was the only explanation he could come up with naruto, while talented, was still just a child and there was no other creature or person here that chaos could be talking to.

"I am honored that you would choose me for this great power but I can not accept such power should go to someone more deserving." Silva said feeling that someone else could make better use of this power than he could.

Chaos shook its head indicating that it was not talking about Silva, then turned and pointed at naruto.

"Eeh m-me your choosing me, but why?" Naruto asked with complete shock.

Silva also looked shocked but held his tongue, he wanted to know why Chaos had chosen Naruto as his successor.

Chaos mentally show that while he was sealed within the master emerald, he was not completely cut off from the outside world. It showed that it could see the entire world through the master emerald and that it had been watching Naruto from the day before he ran away, to his adventures on Southside and Westside island, up till now.

Chaos explained how it was looking for a pure hearted, brave, selfless, and truly heroic person to be its successor, and while silva fit this description well, Naruto fit even better.

Naruto was shocked that he was going to get this power he didn't know what to think, true he wanted to explore the world and do great things but was he really ready to do something of this nature, was he ready for this kind of responsibility, just thinking about it made his stomach turn and anxiety to hit like a sledgehammer to the face.

A firm hand placed itself upon Naruto's shoulder snapping him out his chaos filled thoughts, Naruto looked to see Silva looking at him with eyes similar to the eyes of a father looking at his son with love, care, and comfort for them and them alone.

Silva gave Naruto's shoulder a gentle yet firm squeeze. "Naruto calm down I know that this is a lot to take in and that this a huge responsibility being placed on you right now, just remember that you are a child, you still have your whole future ahead of you. Whether you choose this or not, it is your decision and there is no right or wrong answer for this. This is about what you want." Silva said with a firm yet soft tone.

Naruto took some deep breaths and closed his eyes thinking about what Silva just said, this was his decision, no one else's, there was no right or wrong answer, he could accept or simply decline the answer laid in what he wanted.

Once naruto opened his eyes, he looked at Chaos with determined eyes before speaking. "I'll do it I'll be your successor and become the new guardian of the floating island." Naruto said with true conviction.

Chaos eye smiled at the boy before placing lifting it's hands vertically stacked with a gap inbetween and looked like it was concentrating. Soon a soft hum sounded before it got louder before a glowing ocean blue orb appeared between it's outstretched hands.

Chaos explained that the orb was all if his chaos energy in a concentrated form, it also explained that with it Naruto would gain chaos energy and powers and send both him and Silva to the floating island to begin his adventure.

With that said the orb rapidly expanded engulfing all three before shooting into the sky in a whitish blue glowing beam before veering off in the direction of the island.

Naruto looked back at Chaos, who was dissolving into particles of chaos energy.

"Hey before I forget what is the name of the island we're going to?" Naruto asked.

Chaos eye smiled and as it completely faded from existence it spoke.

" **Angel island**."

With that Chaos faded happy knowing it had someone to take its place at protecting angel island and possibly doing even greater things in the world.

Naruto and Silva where whisk away to angel island, taking the first step to their newest and greatest adventure that would no doubt change their lives and quite possibly the world as a whole.

* * *

 **-Music: Sonic cd intro theme original**

 **(Sonic boom)**

 **If you're strong**

 **You can fly**

 **You can reach the other side**

 **Of the rainbow**

Naruto was seen standing at the top of a mountain looking out over the horizon with a calm look on his face.

 **It's all right**

 **Take a chance**

 **Cause there is no circumstance**

 **That you can't handle**

 **When you use your mind**

He jumped down from the top of the mountain, running down the side before jumping off a ridge shaped like a ramp. He spun the air in a ball before uncurling with grin on his face.

 **Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster)**

 **Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster)**

Naruto landed in a crouch on the ground before taking off at super speed, he flipped, spun, jumped, and twisted around the rocky terrain at the bottom of the mountain before running into the forest.

 **Through the dark**

 **To the light**

 **It's a supersonic flight**

 **Gotta keep it goin'**

He ran through the forest jumping over large roots, running across rivers, jumping from tree to tree before he headed for a light breaking through the foliage.

 **Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster)**

 **Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster)**

Naruto steadily climbed up a tree before jumping off high into the air rolling in a ball before landing in front of his friends, standing up he dusted himself before turned his head to the right slightly, lifted his right hand to left side of his face and wagged his finger with a smirk on his face. Then the title showed.

 **Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion)**

 **Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom**

 **KAOSU NO O**

* * *

Okay few things like I said at the beginning I Am not repeat NOT going to follow the traditional sonic the hedgehog lore. This is a fanfic after all and my story so I can do what i want like make South and West Side islands apart of angel island or making the islands individually the size of country's to make into a continent when the islands combine together.

That goes for powers, legends and characters of other stories,

example A: my take on Silva from hunter x hunter, and before you ask yes I am going to add in more characters from other manga (all with a little OC tendencies).

Also note that this fanfic is going to be a 6 season T.V. series like fanfic, with movies added in to expand more for those who want a more satisfying ending to some cliffhangers in the series, or for those who want more action or depth within the series, or tackling arcs in sonic the hedgehog that left much to be desired.

Also shout out to **Alanomaly** for beta reading for me, also check out some of his works like the awesomely made **Alan Ten**. If you don't know then get on the level trust me you won't regret it.

 **shawtaran608** **signing off peace**.


	2. Aftermath, action, and a new face (pt 1)

* * *

**Okay so first things first the story there is going to be another time skip in this chapter (only one year) and the first couple of chapters are going to be just startups for the story, because I plan on Robotnik/Eggman to make his debut in chapter five. As for in the beginning intro I made before episode one you all saw early on the characters for the story, if you know who they are good for you if not, then you will find as the story goes. As this goes along naruto will meet his friends all throughout season one, he'll meet many other villains other than Eggman throughout the series. Also as you can see I'm setting naruto up to be the sonic in this story and you're probably wondering what will I do about the shadow, well for those of you who know your Naruto you all know who is going to be shadow. But enough with the chit chat onwards with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **-Music: SatAM unused soundtrack 04 (burning way past cool)**

 **Oh yeah, yeah!.**

The opening scene shows a large open field with swirling hills, rocky cliffs, and a looping river. Suddenly something fast rocketed across the river, making rainbows shoot into the sky from the mist created.

 **Gotta rocket, gotta juice it,I'm hypersonic ultra cool.**

The speeding object kept moving, causing large dust clouds to follow it. The scene moved down, showing the object moving from the side before it makes a sharp turn coming forward showing the object to be a twelve year old Naruto.

 **Gotta blast off, gotta move it, I'm burning way past cool!.**

Naruto continued running at incredible speeds before he sped up, going faster than before. He started started jumping, flipping, and spinning over rocky obstacles before running up the side of a mountain reaching the top in seconds. He was then shown at the top of the mountain looking over the view with his arms crossed and a smirk.

 **Technotronic, freedom fighting, I'm defining super cool!.**

The next scene shows a beautiful tan orange haired girl petting a small blue creature, then it shows Silva training, then a dark blonde boy working on a biplane, with a bigger older purple haired boy tinkering with a device.The scene then showed a redhead teen standing next to giant green emerald with his arms crossed.

 **I've got talents; way amazing!. I ain't nobody's fool!.**

The next scene shows a dirty blonde haired girl with a robotic left arm and legs, standing next to a brown haired girl. Scene shifts to show a tan haired little girl playing with a small blue creature.

 **Gotta rocket, gotta juice it, I'm hypersonic ultra cool**

The scene flashes to show a rotund man with a large moustache grinning evilly, while robots snatch innocent animals and people. The next scene shows the animals and people being turned into robots before flashing to the rotund man riding in a hovercraft, while a robot army marches below him. Behind him a huge shadowy after image appears before glowing red eyes flash.

 **Gotta blast off, keep on moving, Keep on burning way past cool!**

The scene changes to show everybody fight the robot army, holding back robots from advancing before almost being overwhelmed, until a super fast blur of movement comes through smashing and slicing the robots. The blur stopped to reveal Naruto dusting his hands off while everyone cheered, then a shadowed figure land a distance away kicking up a lot of dust. Naruto turned to face it before he and the figure dashed at each other.

 **You know I'm burning way past cool!**

The closing scene show them clashing causing a huge flash of light just before it clears showing a clear sky, when red energy appears taking on a solid shape forming the title:

 **Kaosu no o**

Music stops

* * *

XXXXXXXX

1 year time-skip

XXXXXXXX

Angel island a peaceful island going thousands of years without war, famine, or plague. A rich history and heritage runs deep within it's roots, but most do not know or believe in the existence of the country sized island. All text of the mythical island have been lost to time, so most knowledge was passed by word of mouth but over thousands of years the knowledge has been lost as well. Those who know the truth have long since passed onto the purelands, others who have heard the stories either start to forget or pass them off as fairy tales. Many explorers have gone hunting for the mythical island but came back without finding anything, maybe because the one crucial piece of information that was lost to time, was that the island could only be found among the clouds.

On Angel island we find ourselves in a large clearing surrounded by trees with a few colorful flowers, suddenly from the bushes a figure jumped out. The figure was a twelve year old spiky haired blonde boy with whiskers marks on his cheeks.

This was Naruto.

He had changed a lot of over the past year, he had gotten taller now standing at a height of 5'4, his hair was still at the nape of his neck, his face became a little more sharp. Naruto's attire has changed a little bit as well, he kept his white cargo shorts with his belt and straps and his orange and black high friction resistance gloss sneakers, but he traded in his wrist warmers for black fingerless gloves with a single golden metal star with a round red jewel on the back of each glove and an orange short sleeved shirt with a golden star on the front to finish the look.

The day he and Silva got to Angel island they immediately got into an adventure by accidentally entering the core zone(1). They traveled all around to many different zones not able to stay there for longer than a minute, until they were saved by the last zone master(2). After the whole adventure with saving the core zone thus saving all zones and stopping the evil sky beast(3), they were finally able to get to angel island.

As Naruto sailed through the air towards the middle of the clearing another figure dashed out towards the middle of the clearing where Naruto would land.

The figure stood at a height of 9'5, aqua blue skin, four vertical eyes, one in the front, two on the sides, and one in the back on its head. Its eyes had white sclera red iris and yellow pupils, it had a slightly thin yet muscular body type built for speed and power. The creature had black fingered claws, its hands and forearms had five circles connected four lines spreading vertically, its elbows and knees had had white bone like protrusion coming on the sides and top of them. To finish off its look the beast mouth looked like a sharp mouth jack-o-lantern, this terrifying monster was known as a zone killer(4).

As the zone killer dashed forward it balled its clawed hand into a fist before thrusting it towards Naruto as he was just an arms reach away.

Naruto seeing this leaned forward putting his hands on the zone killers fist just before it reached him, he used his hands to springboard over the creature delivering a back kick to the eye on the back of the creatures head. The zone killer roared out closing its eyes in pain, turning around only for it to go skidding back several meters from a super speed dropkick to the chest from Naruto.

Naruto looked at the zone killer with a serious look on his face before smirking.

"This looks like the best time to test my new finished technique." Naruto said excited to use the technique he created on his own.

Naruto ran towards the zone killer, jumping into the air, he rolled into the ball and slowly start to spin, as he picked up more speed he blue glowing wind started to surround his form helping him gain more speed as it spun with him. Soon he became a rapidly spinning ball of blue wind(4), that slammed into the zone killer lifting it into the air, just above the tree before blasting through its stomach and out of its back.

The zone killer was open mouthed with its tongue sticking out, all four of its eyes were bulging out around its head. The zone killer floated in the air for a few more seconds before it plummeted to the ground head first.

The zone killer landed with a loud crash, creating a large crater. The beast twitched as its destroyed mid-section slowly started to regenerate, but before it could fully recover the spinning blue orb of wind that was Naruto curved through the air, coming down hard on the zone killers upper back with an even louder crash kicking up a lot of dust.

When the dust settled it showed Naruto slowing down to a crouched position with the wind starting to dissipate. Naruto stood up looking down at the remains of the zone killer, its body from its head to its upper back was gone leaving its lower body with the clear indication of its stomach being blasted through.

After a few seconds the rest of the zone killer started to break apart, its skin evaporating into white smoke and its bones turning to grey dust before fading in the wind. As Naruto looked on just to make sure the monster truly died he was deep in thought.

'Good the technique worked perfectly, though the power output is a little tricky to get a handle on, seeing as I had to increase the power to punch a hole through this things stomach, and energy to maintain the move is pretty draining. Besides those two things needing work I'd say this was a pretty good field test.' Naruto thought remembering what Silva had told him about his power and technique when Naruto first pitched the idea to him.

XXXXXXXX

 **FLASHBACK**

XXXXXXXX

"Hmm a technique all your own huh, I don't know Naruto learning a new technique is difficult on it's own but creating one, you may not be ready yet." Silva replied after Naruto explained what he wanted to do with the power of his slowly increasing wind element.

They had set up a camp for the night, sitting in front of a fire grilling fish.

"Ah come on Silva you act like it's impossible, all I'm trying to do is make a move that can use my element at its full potential and capacity." Naruto said not see what why Silva was making such a big deal out of this.

Silva sigh after hearing Naruto's tone.

"Look Naruto, I understand what your trying to say and I also understand what your trying to do but you have to understand that learning a technique on your own is incredibly difficult to do, what your trying to do is create one which is on an entirely different level. Your elemental wind power is alot stronger than most other wind elements, your wind has the force and power of any storm packed right into it. Air and wind are the same but at the same time different, air can pack incredible amounts of force to hit or blast something away like with air cannons, wind on the other hand is more refined, it does not blow or push things but rather cut and slash anything in its way, both are used in storms like tornadoes, cyclones, vortex, and hurricanes. For you a simple air push to a person's stomach, can blast a hole through them just like a tornado to the stomach, do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Silva explained to Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the fire thinking about what Silva just told him, he knew that what Silva said was true his wind element was strong and he could very much destroy or kill someone if he was not careful, but at the same time he wanted to try and make the technique if anything else just to see if he can do it or not.

"I know Silva, trust me I know, I can not only hurt myself but others around me if I'm not careful. But at the same time you should be able to trust that if there's a chance I can't do it that there is also a chance I can do it, and if there is a chance I'd like it if you could help me so that I don't mess up." Naruto said with determination in his voice and eyes.

Silva looked at Naruto with calculated look, before sighing looking at Naruto with a somber look.

"I'm sorry Naruto I know I shouldn't doubt or hold you back, I just don't want you getting hurt but if you really insist I'll help you to the best of my abilities." Silva said with a soft smile on his face.

So with that Silva and Naruto began working on Naruto's new technique.

XXXXXXX

 **FLASHBACK END**

XXXXXXXX

While Naruto was in thought a giant shadow appeared behind him, another zone killer was right behind him ready to smash him right into the ground, but Naruto jumped out of the way before the zone killer could strike. Naruto didn't move because he sensed the zone killer and felt danger he moved because he didn't want to get in the way of the one said zone killer.

After Naruto moved the zone killer looked to where he jumped ready to go after him, before its chest violently jutted forward, the point of impact at the zone killers chest started glowing a bright lavender. From that glow it started to break apart into dust from its chest to every part of the body with the glow spreading out, until it was completely gone, revealing Silva right behind it with his fist extended with a lavender glow fading away.

"Atomic punch." Silva said looking at Naruto as he landed on the ground.

"Good work beating that zone killer Naruto and I also see that your new technique is working great, though I noticed you needed to increase the power output when you smashed into the killer, I also noticed that you slowed down abit when blasted through its stomach and when you came back to finish it off. Your technique is not fully completed, you need to build up your stamina and power to fully master it but overall it is quite effective and powerful." Silva said walking to Naruto before kneeling down to Naruto's height and rubbed his head while smiling proudly like a father would to their son.

Naruto beamed at Silva with a look of happiness at the praise for his technique.

"Thanks Silva but there is actually one more problem to my technique." Naruto said while closing his eye with a serious look.

Silva's eyes widened wondering if there was a crucial piece of info to accurately judge Naruto's technique.

"What is it Naruto?" Silva asked worried some terrible maybe wrong.

"I don't have a name for it." Naruto said with the serious face and voice he had.

Silva's face instantly morphed into a deadpan before closing his eyes and sighing.

"Naruto, that hardly counts as a serious problem with a technique." Silva said shaking his head.

"Oh come on Silva, a new move is only half complete without the name, that way it can look cool and sound cool too, hey double the cool makes it way past cool(4)." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

Silva shook his head again seeing that he was going to have to set naruto straight.

"Naruto, a technique is complete when and only when you completely master it, both in it's basic layout to its advanced forms. Only when you understand a technique inside and out, using it the most effective ways possible do you bring out its full potential." Silva said with a serious tone.

"The only reason you need to name it is to claim it as your own and show the world the work and dedication you put into making. Take my atomic punch for example, my super ability is being able to create explosions of various size and shape and power, the smallest I can make it is the size of a baseball and the largest the size of a mountain, I can use it in different ways like forming it into a dragon, branching out like tree roots, shape them like clouds, plant them like mines, or spread it out on the ground in the surrounding area to take out a large number of enemies. But my ability has the unintended effect of possibly catching my allies in the crossfire, so I spent three years coming up with a technique that could do incredible damage to my enemies but leave my friends completely unharmed. That's when came up with my atomic punch, refining the power of my explosions until power radiated from every single cell in my hand."

Silva curled his hand into a fist and let his power flow into it until his fist glowed a bright lavender with bits of blue lightning arcing off it.

"Once I did that I had to shape and control it to a degree where it wouldn't just be a small fiery explosion once I punched outwards or hit something or someone, because that could still affect my allies if I miss and hit them instead of the enemy, so I worked till my atomic punch had the power to detonate upon contact and spread at a molecular level to each cell causing them to explode, like a virus. The only reason I named it was to show pride towards the technique I worked so hard to create. Do you understand?" Silva asked

Naruto looked at Silva wide eyed, he had never heard Silva talk about any of his techniques before, he usually just show some of them in small doses. Also the fact that Silva took so long with a skill he was creating dumbfounded Naruto seeing as Silva at times seemed unstoppable and all knowing.

"I understand Silva I should master my technique first and properly name later after seeing as I worked so hard on making it in the first place." said Naruto smiling at Silva.

Suddenly packs of zone killers came to the field Naruto and Silva where at, surrounding them both.

"Looks like I'll be able to get my new move more combat ready and perfected at the same time." Naruto said with an excited fox grin on his face.

"Good Naruto, use any every opportunity provided to you to improve yourself and battle is one way to improve combat wise." Silva said with a smirk on his face, now standing back to back with Naruto looking at all the zone killers around.

The zone killers let out a roar before charging towards Naruto and Silva, both of whom smirked to each other before charging towards the zone killers.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Konoha

XXXXXXXX

Back in the hidden leaf village everything was the same as always peace and joy floated through the air and people were happy as always, but that was just the surface as underneath the happy exterior many people were truly sad, especially a certain family.

XXXXXXXX

In the Hokage office

XXXXXXXX

Minako was sitting in her office she had just finished all of her paperwork, (with help from her clones) and had time to herself till she went home, while she had the time Minako opened a secret compartment in her desk and took out a framed photo. On it was a picture of Naruto when he was younger.

Minako looked at the picture with joy before it quickly changed to intense sorrow, over the simple fact that her little baby boy has been gone for three whole years without any trace or lead. The family as a whole felt the incredible impact of Naruto leaving, Naruko and Narumi both stopped being as bright and loving little sunspots that they use to be, they became hollow and almost lifeless shells of themselves.

Naruko barely smiled and when she did anyone could tell that it was completely fake. She wasn't as energetic as before and she barely had the same passion she usually had in waves, it really worried her friends.

Narumi was still trying to be the responsible one of the two but had taken a harsher route snapping at people, whether they were friends or family, for the smallest mistake or slip up it had caused a lot of fights between her and Naruko.

Yang had lost all restraint on herself when Naruto left. Punching people, yelling, cursing, going off on violent outburst. Minako couldn't even count how many times she got called down to the academy because of something Yang did and that was just within the first month.

Rias had become cold to almost everyone around her except her family and that was just barely. The only other person who could come close to her without being on the receiving end of an unholy redhead wrath was her best friend Akeno, and when she was on her own she just had this lost look on her face.

Tier became even more emotionless than before before she showed small amounts of emotions, now you'd be lucky to look her in the eyes without losing your nerve and running off.

Erza became a lot more harsh and aggressive dealing out punishment to almost any and everybody for even the smallest thing. She sent many kids her age to the hospital for stand up to her, Minako was quick to stomp behavior out but it did stop Erza from beginning rough with people.

Kushina was the most concerning, when Naruto was gone all she did was cry non-stop in Naruto's room, crying out for her son to come back and that she'll be an even better mother to him. When the family was finally able to get her to leave the room, she was able to stay strong for her family and take care of herself but if you looked closely you could see in her eyes that she had half way given up on life.

Minako sighed seeing the toll her sons disappearances was taking on the rest of the family, not to say she was not extremely upset over the whole issue she most definitely was, hell the circumstances of Naruto's birth were only partially true, she and Kushina were attacked. by a rogue Uchiha and the Kyuubi got loose it was actually Minako who gave birth to their son, keeping her pregnancy a secret with genjutsu powered by seals to make people think Kushina was pregnant, to keep Minako and the unborn Naruto safe from enemies even with kyuubi getting out by way of crudly made seals, but as the Hokage she had to stay strong because she didn't have just a family to watch over but an entire village but that didn't stop her from sending out every tracking kunoichi and a quarter of the elite kunoichi to find her son when he went missing.

Minako sighed one more time before putting the picture away.

'Naruto please come back'

XXXXXXXX

Namikaze Uzumaki compound

XXXXXXXX

Kushina was busy cleaning up the house while the rest of the family was out around the village, she tried to keep herself busy knowing the moment she stopped she would begin to think of Naruto and start to break down again. Ever since Naruto went away the world just seemed a lot less bright, what her family knew was the very center of her world ever since he was born. Now that's not to say that he was the center of the rest of the families number one but the fact of the matter is Kushina always felt more connected to him then the rest of the family. She (along withe rest of the family) had a love for him unlike any of the others seeing as he was the only boy in the family, when she first laid eyes on him when he was born she thought that he was a little angel blessed onto them by Kami-sama, it was then and there after the fiasco with the Kyuubi that she and Minako decided that Naruto's fate would not be like that of other boys born into clan, to either be given to an orphanage or made into a breeding stock but to be apart of the family, being cared for and love with every fiber of their being.

Kushina sighed before looking out the window.

'Naruto please be safe and come home'.

XXXXXXXX

Konoha kunoichi academy

XXXXXXXX

Naruko and Narumi were both sitting together underneath the tree at the back of the academy, they had not to long ago finished and argument between themselves and were thoroughly exhausted their friends were off to the side watching them.

"Man see them like this is harsh". Said one Ino Yamanaka heiress to the Yamanaka clan

Ino was by all means a really cute girl.

Long platinum blonde hair that came to the middle of her back, a purple top with a high wide collar that stopped just above her midriff, which was wrapped in bandages.

A purple skirt that was split on the sides for mobility, her waist and thigh were wrapped in bandages stopping just above her knees. She also had a poach clipped behind her waist and the standard kunoichi blue sandals.

"Yeah I know right ever since their cute little brother went missing they just seem so dull and full of rage". Came the reply of one Kazumi Inuzuka the second daughter of the clan matriarch Tsume Inuzuka.

The first thing that comes to mind when you first see Kazumi was the word feral, and that was because she had the standard Inuzuka traits of her clan. Slitted eyes, sharp canines, and red fang like tattoos on her cheeks.

She was wearing a dark grey hoodie with a black fur lining on the wrist and hood, dark brown pants that had tape wrapped around her right thigh that had a holster, and standard blue sandals. With her faithful puppy partner Akamaru

"T-t-their really n-n-not themselves like u-u-usual they just fight each other and i-i-ignore everybody now." said the resident shy girl Hinata Hyuga.

The first thing people would notice about Hinata was her eyes, the pale moon like eyes that signifies her status as one of the members of the Hyuga, she was also recognizable by her large cream colored jacket, and short navy blue hair.

"Their at least doing that instead of just sitting around like corpses, man they were really troublesome like that." came the reply of one Shina Nara.

She was average all things considered what with her light grey open short jacket, mesh shirt, dark grey pants and standard blue sandals. Her hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail making it look like a pineapple and two jaw length bangs framing her face.

"Shina, you could have said that nicer, seriously what is wrong with you!" Ino shouted, irritated with the lazy girls apparent lack of tact and care for their friends.

"I'm just stating facts they were absolutely miserable the first year after their brother left, then they became lifeless and cold the next year, it's just a miracle that they even mellowing out." Shina replied with an annoyed expression.

Munching was heard off to the side, everyone turned the source of said munching to find the husky form of Chou Akimichi eating a bag of chips. She, like the rest of her clan, had marks on her cheeks in the form of swirls, she was wearing a green jacket over a light tan shirt with her clan symbol on it, she also had dark grey shorts and a scarf around her neck. To finish off her look she had her hands and forearms wrapped in bandages, with a blue headband wrapped around her forehead to keep her spiky hair out of her face.

"You know Sasumi and Satsuki have been acting just as strange as them." Chou said before continuing to eat her chips.

"What do you mean." Asked a green eyed girl with pink hair that came to the middle of her back, she was wearing a red cheongsam dress with white trimmings, a white circle on the front and slits on the sides coming up to her waist. Underneath she wore a navy blue biker shorts with bandages and a pouch on her right thigh, finishing the look was hairband keeping her hair back and standard blue sandals. This girl was Sakura Haruno.

Chou stopped eating for a moment to think about what to say so that everyone understood what she was about to say.

"Well, what I mean is that they have been almost zombie like a few weeks after Naruto left, now they seem almost hell bent on something just like Naruko and Narumi, almost like they lost something and won't stop until they get it back." Cho explained before going back to munching her chips.

Everyone thought about everything the husky girl just said, finding some truth to everything that came from her words. All of the girls thought about what could the usually cool and stoic Uchiha twins have possibly lost to make them that way.

"Well either way, this is our last year and we all will graduate in two months before spring so not only are Narumi and Naruko going be able to look for their brother but whatever is bothering the Uchiha's well be dealt with as well, so we might as well leave it be and go on our own business." Shina replied going back to laying against the wall to watch.

While the others wouldn't have put it so bluntly, they all knew Shina was completely right, there really wasn't anything that they could do help the four girls except be there for them when they need them.

XXXXXXXX

Uchiha compound training ground

XXXXXXXX

Sasumi was training with her mother Mikoto, while her twin was training with their other mother Fuka Uchiha, while their older sister Izumi Uchiha was out on a mission.

Mikoto was a beautiful woman, who you, unless told, wouldn't be able to tell was the mother of three kids. She had onyx black eyes and charcoal black hair that went down to the middle of her back with two bangs framing her face and a pale complexion.

Right now she was showing Sasumi how to use her infamous, shuriken shadow dance technique.

"Come on Sasumi you need more speed and precision to successfully pull this move off." Mikoto said looking at her panting daughter who was clearly exhausted but determined to get it right.

On the other side Satsuki was trying over and over again to perfect the Uchiha clan's fireball jutsu.

Fuka was watching her child give a bit of advice here and there but mostly letting her do it on her own.

Fuka was just as beautiful as her wife, with short dark brown hair with bangs framing her face, she had onyx black eyes like all Uchiha, a stern look on her face that indicated that she didn't smile often, noticeable tear troughs that she shares with her oldest daughter, adorned her face with a slight tan complexion completing her overall appearance.

Satsuki and Sasumi as twins looked almost the same. They both took after the maternal mother Mikoto in first glance appearance, with charcoal black hair, onyx black eyes that all Uchiha have, and pale complexions. But if you look closer Satsuki eyes nose and mouth where shaped more like her paternal mother Fuka.

Throughout the entire training session one thought was going through their minds.

'No matter what I will find him and bring him back home where he belongs.'

* * *

 **-Music: Sonic cd intro theme original**

 **(Sonic boom)**

 **If you're strong**

 **You can fly**

 **You can reach the other side**

 **Of the rainbow**

Naruto was seen standing at the top of a mountain looking out over the horizon with a calm look on his face.

 **It's all right**

 **Take a chance**

 **Cause there is no circumstance**

 **That you can't handle**

 **When you use your mind**

He jumped down from the top of the mountain, running down the side before jumping off a ridge shaped like a ramp. He spun the air in a ball before uncurling with grin on his face.

 **Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster)**

 **Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster)**

Naruto landed in a crouch on the ground before taking off at super speed, he flipped, spun, jumped, and twisted around the rocky terrain at the bottom of the mountain before running into the forest.

 **Through the dark**

 **To the light**

 **It's a supersonic flight**

 **Gotta keep it goin'**

He ran through the forest jumping over large roots, running across rivers, jumping from tree to tree before he headed for a light breaking through the foliage.

 **Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster)**

 **Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster)**

Naruto steadily climbed up a tree before jumping off high into the air rolling in a ball before landing in front of his friends, standing up he dusted himself before turned his head to the right slightly, lifted his right hand to left side of his face and wagged his finger with a smirk on his face. Then the title showed.

 **Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion)**

 **KAOSU NO O**

* * *

 **By the God's I am sorry I have not updated in forever, I basically did the same thing that I hate other authors doing, take forever to update but don't worry with the release of this chapter I will work harder to get these out even with having to work at my job for five days a week, but anyway enough of this I'm sure you all saw the number marks and are curious about it.** **So without further ado let's get on with some announcements.**

 **1). the core zone is an idea I had as movie for the spin-off of the original series right now, hint check out the not so subtle hint in chapter one. For an image to chew on so you at least know what it looks like to think of the intro for sonic mania.**

 **2). The zone master was also connected with the whole spin-off movie so not much to talk about with him, but just know when the movie drops he will play an important role and have a very interesting story.**

 **3). The sky beast also in the movie, but little tidbit of information it's the thing that created the zone killers( p.s. the zone killers won't be in the entire series or play an overly large part in season 1 their more of a sneak peek so to speak).**

 **4). Yes I did give Naruto his own version of the iconic spin dash, I mean how could I not he is are sonic after all let me say I plan on taking the spin dash to greater heights than in the games, Plus is own moveset.** **Anyway season one will focus more on Naruto settling into angel island, traveling to west and southside island for more adventures, meeting new friends (aka sonic characters) and learning how to better use his chi and chaos energy better.**

 **So all that and more before we really get into sonic territory.** **Also can anyone tell me who will be are shadow the hedgehog?** **Also check out Alanomaly's adventures of Alan 10 and all his other works, trust me they are great.**

 **Shawtaran608 signing off.**


End file.
